The Chibi Files
by AnimeFan-Artemis
Summary: Yugi and Ryou's yamis get into an arguement and Seto ends up getting splashed with a magical liquid!? Que big blue eyes, a thousand questions, and a stuffed...Blue Eyes White Dragon doll!! Poor Yami! Warning: slight yaio and fluffiness. **Complete**
1. The problem

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters that may appear in this story. I do however own the idea and the cutey mental images! ^-^  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who have read my other stories...SilentTears, Yugioh bloopers, and It's a Lie. As you know my stories tend to have male/male relationships, exspecially Ryou/Bakura and Yami/Seto. This story has a dash of yaio and a pinch of randomness and a subtle hint of a plot!? Muahahahaha! (Also Bakura will be refered to as Ryou and his Yami will be known as Bakura!)  
  
Short Summary: Yugi and Ryou's yamis get into an arguement and Seto ends up getting splashed with a magical liquid! Que big, curious blue eyes, a thousand questions per minute, and a stuffed...Blue Eyes White Dragon Doll?????  
  
Warning: Major cuteness, yaio, and some naughty words! Definately a must for Seto fans! Hint...I was on a sugar high so note this fic may become weird at times.  
  
'...thought...' "...speach..." /Yami's thought-speach/ //Hikari's thought-speach//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi and Ryou stood side-by-side as they watched their yami's fighting over some bottle that had appeared out of nowhere. Both were sweatdropping as their darker sides tugged on the bottle in two different directions acting like three-year-old brothers. "I saw it first, Yami!!" Bakura tugged the bottle towards him. "In your dreams, Bakura. All we need is you turning this fic into chaos!" Yami pulled the opposite way. (Unknown to them was the author laughing at the irony of it all. This fic is chaos!! Muahahahaha!)  
  
Ryou blinked and looked around him, "Hey Yugi, did you hear that ironically sinister laughter from nowhere?" Yugi shook his head and watched as his yami started yelling at Bakura in egyptain. "Hey! How dare you insult the size of my p....." (authoress appears in front of Bakura and says, "Don't say that! This fic is supposed to be rated pg-13!! She then disappears back to her computer to continue typing.) Bakura quickly recovered from the shock in time to tug the bottle out of Yami's hand and hold it above his head out of the dark pharoah's reach. "Hey!!! No fair! I'm not as tall as you remember!!!" Yami jumped up and down struggling to grab the bottle.  
  
Ironically (and yes I'm obsessed with irony) Seto happened to pass by and notice this amusing sight. 'Well, well. This is a rare sight. The pharoah and the thief acting 5,010 years younger than they are.' So poor unsuspecting Seto waltzed up to stand beside the two hikari's watching their darks. Bakura noticed Seto's entrance and was distracted long enough for Yami to hit the bottle out of his hand. And as if by fate, the cork that sealed the bottle came loose as it flew above Seto's head and the pink, sparkly liquid spilled out and drenched Seto. (Muahahahahaha!!!! ^-^)  
  
"Ooops..." Both yami's said as they all watched Seto begin to glow and then be covered in a white light. The next thing everyone knew, Kaiba was gone and a little boy with brown hair and big blue eyes stood in front of them sucking on his thumb. (How kawaii!! ^-^) They all just stood there for a second and stared at the little boy. Yami gathered the courage and knelt down to look the little boy face to face. "K...Kaiba?" The boy pulled his thumb out of his mouth and giggled, "My name's Seto. Tee hee." Yugi, Ryou, Yami, and Bakura all exchanged looks then Yami and Bakura frowned as their lights spun on their heels and bolted away from the scene.  
  
Chibi Seto giggled with his little hand covering his mouth to muffle the (adorable) sound. Bakura knelt down next to Yami and looked at the mini Kaiba, "How old, are you exactly?" Seto held his hand up and counted his fingers, "Five-in-a-half." He smiled inoccently at the two yamis looking all the more like a little angel. Yami and Bakura stood up and looked at each other. "What are we going to do now Yami?" Yami glanced at Seto who was now watching a trail of ants on the ground. "Well, it seems that the liquid has turned Kaiba into a chibi version of himself. It should wear of...soon." Bakura glared at Yami, "How soon is soon?" "About a week, meanwhile he can stay with you since Mokuba's at summer camp. " Yami ruffled Seto's hair, extracting a few giggles, then turned to leave. "Hell no! Why am I stuck babysitting the brat!" Yami turned around and opened his mouth to say something but was interupted by an interesting comment from Seto, "Ummmmmmm.......You said the H word! I'm gonna tell your mommy." Bakura looked down and just stared at the wide-eyed boy.  
  
What a sight it was, Seto was looking up at Bakura with wide, accusing eyes. He had one hand over his mouth and the other one pointing at the albino theif. It was a cute sight and Yami stiffled a giggle. (Seto fans all over the world melt at the image) Bakura looked over at Yami with a dumbfounded look, "He's your rival. Why do I have to look after him?" "Watch it, Bakura. He'll tell your mommy." Yami grabbed his sides as he burst into a fit of giggles. Bakura turned a deep shade of red and mumbled something that sounded close to he'd-have-to-go-pyramid-exploring.  
  
After a few minutes Yami quit his giggling and whiped the tears out of his eyes, "To...answer...your question, Bakura. You're the one who threw the bottle so he's your responsability." "WHAT!!! I didn't throw the bottle, you hit it out of my hand! He's staying with you!!" The two yami's glared each other down. Seto just stood there smiling up at them. "Fine! I'll watch the little brat, but you owe me pharoah," Bakura turned to Seto with a scowl across his face, "Follow me, you little twerp and don't give me that look." Seto frowned and shook his head, "I wanna go with Yami!!" Before Yami could get a chance to refuse, Seto glomped him.  
  
(Definition of glomped-When someone jumps on you and you fall over with them having a death grip on you or at least I think. @_@ )  
  
For the next five minutes the yami's pried, pulled, strained, and even used a crowbar (curtisy of the authoress) to try and break Seto's death grip on Yami. Alas, they gave up when it became clear that the authoress would not allow anything to work and the crowbar was just something to amuse her. (I like the sight of Yami and Bakura showing off their muscles! ^-^) "Well, I guess this means he stays with you, Yami. I'll be going now. Me and my hikari, Ryou, need to discuss a few things." Yami raised an eyebrow at Bakura. Bakura mimicked him and smirked. A light blush crossed his face before he turned and left Yami alone to deal with Seto. Yami looked down at his capter, who smiled up at him as if he hadn't done anything. 'Seven days and counting down...'  
  
#####################################################################  
  
AnimeFan: Tee hee! My first warped story!  
  
Bakura: I thought SilentTears was warped...  
  
AnimeFan: Baka! (wacks Bakura on the head)  
  
Bakura: x_x ow....  
  
Ryou: oh...yami. (huggles Bakura)  
  
AnimeFan: Aww!! ^o^ How Kawaii (Hugs Ryou and Bakura)  
  
ChibiSeto: Please review...Miss AnimweFan is gonna have chapter 2 up soon.  
  
Yami: Um...Seto could you get off me now?  
  
ChibiSeto: Nopers! ^-^  
  
AnimeFan: Eeeeeeeee! So cute. (pulls Yami and Seto into her other arm and huggles them all) ~^-^~ 


	2. First day down

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and this fic is totally my idea so don't take it.  
  
A/N: Hey, everyone likes the idea of Chibi Seto! Just for you to know Kaiba will be referred to as Seto as long as he's five-in-a-half. Ryou Bakura will be known as Ryou, and Yami Bakura will be referred to as Bakura so as there is no confusion with Yugi's yami, Yami.  
  
#####################################################  
  
"Grandpa! Yugi! I'm home and we've got a little problem!!" Yugi came running in to say hi to Yami but stopped dead in his tracks. Seto was with him. "Um.Yami. You do know that Seto is." "No, of course not. That's why I had to struggle for five minutes just to open the door. Thank you, Hikari! My problems are solved!" Yami said sarcastically. Just then Grandpa walked in and saw the three of them. "Oh. Hello Yami. Who's your friend?" Yami and Yugi exchanged glances. Maybe telling Grandpa wasn't a good idea. "This is.Seto. He's the little brother of one of Mokuba's friends and he needed a babysitter, so, here I am." To Yami's relief, Grandpa bought the story and went to the kitchen to wash dishes. Yugi looked at Yami. "Bakura was going to watch him until he changed back but Seto here wanted to go with me." Yugi started giggling and Yami frowned. Seto, who had just been listening to the whole thing, just hanged there and smiled. (^-^)  
  
Then a little rumble came from his stomach. "I'm hungry!" Yami and Yugi looked down at the smiling brunette. "Um.you're hungry. Ok.what do you wanna eat?" Seto broke out into a giggle and finally loosened his death grip on Yami. (Yes he was still glomped onto Yami) "Ice Cream!!" Seto then starting singing ice cream and jumping up and down. Yami frowned, "It looks like you're hyper enough. You don't need any ice cream. How about a sandwich or some pizza." Seto continued to jump up and down, "Nope! Ice Cream! Ice Cream!!" Yami scowled at him, "I'm your babysitter and if I say no ice cream then you get no ice cream!!" Seto stopped jumping and gave Yami the most biggest, widest, wateriest, cutest puppy dog eyes ever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Five minutes later.  
  
"Weee!! Yeah!! Wahoo!!" Yami watched in disbelief as Seto ran around in circles in the living room. Yugi walked in and frowned, "You gave him ice cream.didn't you." "He used the most adorable puppy dog eyes I've ever seen!! What could I do!?" Yami took the remote and started flipping through channels till he came to a documentary about Egypt. Seto stopped running around and skipped over to sit right on Yami's lap. Yami looked at him and Seto just smiled his cute chibi smile and cuddled up. "Awes.Looks like little Seto's taken a liking to you Yami." Yugi took a blanket and place it over Seto and Yami teasingly. "That's not funny, Yugi." Seto accepted the blanket with a giggle and snuggled up to Yami. Yami tried his best to hide a smile tugging at his lips. Seto did, sorta, kinda looked cute. It was amazing how different he was as a child and a teen. He still wished the kid had gone with Bakura though.  
  
After an hour of Egyptian pyramids and Yami's wisecracks, Seto with one final yawn had fallen asleep. (Oh!! Chibi Seto asleep! How Kawaii!!!! ^-^) Yami scooped the brat up and took him to the guest bedroom. He tucked him in then went to his own room to get some sleep. "Finally, now I can get some peace." Yami changed into his pajamas (he he. They've got little dark magicians all over. ^-~) and slipped into bed. Just as Yami was about to fall asleep he felt a tug on his arm. He turned to see Seto standing next to his bed with a scared look on his face. "What is it now!?" Seto whimpered and crawled into bed next to Yami. "I don't like the dark.it's scary." Yami couldn't believe what he was hearing. Seto Kaiba was afraid of the dark.well he was five. "Then turn on a light." Seto shook his head and grabbed a hold of Yami's arm. "No.he'll get me. Can I sleep with you?" Yami blushed slightly and groaned. "Fine, but let go of me and stay on that side of the bed."  
  
Seto squealed with delight and did just as he was told. Yami frowned and closed his eyes. He was almost asleep when a tap on his shoulder woke him again. "Now what!?" Seto pouted, "Can you tell me a bed time story?" Yami glared at him, "No." Seto frowned and lay there a little while before looking at Yami, "Please?" "No." "Why?" "Because I said so." "Why?" "Go to sleep." "Why?" "Now." "Why?" "Err." Yami turned to Seto with a dangerous look in his eyes, "Because if you don't fall asleep then the boogieman will eat you!" Seto gave a scream and latched onto Yami's arm again. He started crying and saying that he didn't want to be boogieman doo doo. Yami sighed and reassured Seto that he'd kill the boogieman if he tried. He hadn't known Seto was still scared of the boogieman too. Finally Seto fell asleep (still latched onto Yami's arm! Lol. ^-~) and Yami yawned to himself. One day down.six more to go.  
  
########################################################  
  
AnimeFan: How kawaii!! Chibi Seto yawning, sleeping, and giving puppy dog eyes! I want a picture of that!! 9-9  
  
Yami: -__- Why me? Couldn't Bakura or Pegasus or Malik have gotten stuck with Seto!?  
  
Chibi Seto: No!! (glomps onto Yami) Me wanna stay with Yami!! ^-^  
  
AnimeFan: No. Wait till you read the last chapter. He he. Some of you may find a big surprise.  
  
Yami: O_O Please, whatever you're thinking.don't.  
  
AnimeFan: Muahahahahaha!! =D You naughty! Next chapter soon up!  
  
Chibi Seto: Me go back to sleep now! (falls asleep stilled glomped onto Yami)  
  
Yami: -___- help. 


	3. Second Day To the Zoo!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh and if I did then I would have all the chibi pictures of Seto I want drawn! ^-^  
  
A/N: Hello peoples! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. The last chapter was so fluffy! ^-^ As you all know Ryou is Ryou and Yami Bakura is Bakura. Each chapter is a day so there should be at the most 8 chapters total. I welcome ideas! If you think you've got a good activity for them to spend one day doing then tell me and I'll be grateful! Today is the trip to.the ZOO! Poor Yami! Even poorer Joey cause he comes along!! ^-^  
  
###################################################  
  
RING RING, RING RING, RIN.click. "Hey ya, Yami. I'm taking my sister to the zoo and I was wondering if you and Yug would wanna come along too?" Yami turned over to look at the clock. A slight giggle reminded Yami of last night and he stared down at the wide-awake and smiling Seto. "Um.I don't know if that's such a good idea, Joey. See, something sort of happened to Kaiba and now we're dealing with the consequences." "I wanna go to the zoo too!!!" Seto pouted and gave Yami the puppy dog eye treatment again. Yami frowned and looked away. "What the (beep) was that!?" Yami's frown deepened, "That.was the consequences I was talking about."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 minutes later.  
  
"Yeah!!! We're going to the Zoo!!!!" Yugi looked up to see Seto running down the stairs with a big smile plastered to his face. Raising an eyebrow he watched Yami come down with an I-couldn't-help-it frown. "Joey called, he wants the two of us to join him and his sister on their outing to the zoo. Unfortunately, we'll be taking Seto to and don't ask any questions." Yugi just shrugged and helped Seto get some cereal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To the zoo we go.  
  
"Eh, what the! Yami who's this twerp!!?" Joey stared down at Seto who was currently licking a lollipop. "Awe!! How cute!! ^-^" Serenity dropped to her knees and gave Seto a big hug, "He's so Kawaii!" Seto coughed and Serenity gave a squeal. It was an embarrassing scene for Joey. "I told you Seto would have to come along. He's sorta got splashed and well.it's a long story so just bare with us." Joey frowned as his sister started squealing over every action of Seto's. "Another one of those magic spell things, eh?"  
  
So they all headed to the first of the cages. Seto, for fear and annoyance, had taken refuge behind Yami and had his head currently hidden under Yami's jacket. Yami was to busy glaring daggers at his abiou to notice. Yugi had taken no time in telling Joey all about the other day, how Seto had insisted on going with Yami, the ice cream, the movie incident, and, to Yami's surprise, Seto's night time fear and sleep over with him. "How do you know about that!" Yugi turned around and gave Yami an evil grin. Seto giggled, which caused Serenity to squeal some more and Seto hid back behind Yami again.  
  
Seto looked at all the animals.but there was one he wanted to see more than any of the others. He wanted to see the ducks! Yami and the others were so busy talking, they didn't even stop by the petting zoo. Seto decided to go alone and catch up to Yami later. He ran into the petting zoo and petted every animal he could find. He fed the goats, let the sheep nibble his hair, chased after the bunnies, stared at the cows, brushed the horses, and to his delight, he found the ducks! Even better was that they weren't ducks but duckies instead!! Yeah!!! ^-^  
  
Yami walked behind Serenity and examined the interesting animals in the cages. There were Zebras, Snakes, Bears, Pandas, Elephants, and many more creatures he wasn't familiar of. He was having such a great time he didn't even notice when Seto slipped away from behind him and disappeared. After a few minutes, Yami wondered why Seto was being so quiet and turned around to see. "AHHHHH!!!!!!!! Yugi!!! Seto's gone!!" Yugi turned around and started looking around him. "Oh no! Yami! You lost him!" "I did not!! He was right behind me a minute ago!!" Yami started freaking out. What if Seto was in trouble or worse, kidnapped! He was Yami's responsibility. "Let's all calm down. He's probably back at one of the cages we passed. All we have to do is go back the way we came and look for him." Yami, Yugi, and Joey agreed with Serenity and they all turned back to retrace their steps.  
  
After half an hour of searching, the four teens came to the petting zoo entrance. "He's probably in there. When I was little I always begged my mom and dad to take me in there." Yugi's eyes glazed over for a second but were back to normal as they went into the petting area. "Hey you guys! Over there, with the ducks!!" Yami and the others turned to look in the direction of the duck pond and sighed as the saw Seto. (Prepare for really cute mental image) Seto was sitting on the grass with baby ducks waddling all over him. He had a huge giggly grin and big wide eyes and was petting the baby ducks. "Seto!!" Seto looked up as Yami leapt over the fence and scooped him up off the ground. "What the hell were you thinking disappearing like that!!" Seto gave Yami an accusing look and (prepare for this ppl) said, "Um.you said the 'H' word!" Yami frowned at the little imp and turned to scowl as Joey burst into laughter. "Oh!! How Kawaii!!! He's so cute!! ^-^" Seto buried his face into Yami's jacket as Serenity went into another rant about how cute he was.  
  
"Seto.don't disappear like that again. We were all worried stiff." Seto smiled weakly at Yami, "I'm sorry.I just wanted to see the duckies and you passed them." Yami frowned, they had forgotten he was with them so it was sort of his fault. He couldn't believe he could be this worried about his rival. For the rest of the day, Seto rode on Yami's back (piggyback style ^- ^) and listened as Yami read the information to him about each animal. Yami didn't even bother to ask if Serenity wanted to babysit Seto instead. He had developed a little pity for his rival as he noticed Seto always hid when Serenity started cooing over him. He was also started to become a little fond of the twerp. Even if it was Seto Kaiba.  
  
#########################################################  
  
AnimeFan: Seto and duckies!! Cute, cute, cute!!  
  
Yami: o.O I'm starting to become.fond.of Seto!!!!  
  
Chibi Seto: Yeah!!! (hugs Yami)  
  
AnimeFan: 0-0 awe!! How cute!!  
  
Serenity: He's so Kawaii!!! ^-^ come here Seto and give me a hug!!  
  
Chibi Seto: O_O Help!! (hides behind Yami again)  
  
AnimeFan: Next chapter, Yami takes Seto with him when he goes shopping with Mia!!  
  
Yami: What!!!  
  
Chibi Seto: Yeah!!!! ^-^ 


	4. Third day Shopping with Mia

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of the other characters. Heck! I don't even own myself. It seems my parents do! O.o  
  
A/N: Thanks to all you who are enjoying this fic so far. I'm enjoying writing it! ^-^ Today, Yami and Seto go to the mall and end up running into Mia. It seems Seto is becoming possessive over Yami! Look out Mia! ^-^  
  
########################################################  
  
Seto stared as Yami searched their house for some clothes that Seto could wear. The morning had been eventful as Yugi went out with Tea for the day and Yami woke up to find that Seto had gotten into the ice cream on his own. He was a mess and his clothes were ruined. "Oh! Gods curse it all! I can't find him anything to wear.I can't believe Yugi's clothes are too small!!" (Authoress bonks herself on the head. What! I needed some reason for them to go to the mall!) Yami stood up from his crouched position by Yugi's dresser and looked at Seto. Seto was sucking some ice cream off of his fingers and looked up to smile at him.  
  
"Well, I suppose Yugi's shorts and this t-shirt will have to do till we get him some." Yami gave Seto the clothes and Seto put them on with his help. They were at least two sizes to small and the shorts had to be tied with one of Yami's belts. "Ok, Seto, you stay here while I run to the mall and get you something to wear." Yami sat Seto down on the couch and turned to leave. Of course, like every time Yami tries to leave Seto decides that he's going to and so que the glomping! "Ahhh!! No! Seto! You stay here!" Yami pried at Seto's iron grip and marveled over the little tike's strength. Finally, he knew where this was going. So reluctantly, Yami helped Seto on to the motorcycle and took him along to the mall. (^-^)  
  
~~~~Shopping with a multi-billionaire, overly possessive five-year old.  
  
Yami frowned down at his problem, Seto. Seto was currently attached to Yami's left arm and was hugging it furiously as they walked. He knew he wouldn't be able to accidentally or intentionally lose the kid here with a grip like that. Seto was becoming more attached to him as the days wore on. (literally! ^-^) "Hey! Yami!" Yami and Seto looked up to see Mia pushing through the crowd to join them. "Hey Yami. What a surprise to see you here. Who's the kid?" Seto scowled up at her and hid behind Yami's arm. "It's a long story Mia and I don't feel like telling it again. I'm here to get Seto some clothes. He destroyed his while I was asleep. What are you doing here?" Mia waved a finger in Yami's face, "What am I usually doing at a mall. Shopping!! I know a great place to buy some clothes!" Mia then grabbed Yami's hand and proceeded in leading him through the crowd with Seto clinging behind.  
  
Mia dragged them into some big clothes store and Yami was becoming weary of the looks Seto was giving Mia. They weren't his cutesy smile or impish grin, they were glares and scowls and he was making sure that Mia noticed he was holding onto Yami and not her. (Awe! Seto is getting jealously protective! Or is it more?) "Here Yami! Do you think this would look good on me?" Mia held up a very sexy dress and batted her eyelashes at him. Yami shifted uncomfortably and nodded his head. Mia continued to pick out clothes for her and not one for Seto. "Now to the fitting room! Could you be a dear, Yami? Stand there and tell me what you think of the outfits after I come out wearing them."  
  
Yami went and stood where Mia told him to and waited while she went to try on her clothes. He was becoming very bored and wanted to just get Seto's clothes and get out of there. Now Seto had been standing next to Yami the whole time and was becoming very mad. He wanted to throw a fit and kick the ugly woman who was bothering him and Yami. Suddenly, Seto's little mind thought up of a very bad thing but he was too upset to care. He and Yami were shopping not her. Seto went and stood at the door of the stall Mia was in. "Excuse me Miss. Mia! Could I help you in any way?" Mia poked her head out and looked down into the cute eyes and angelic face of Seto. "Why yes you could. This dress is too small. Could you go get a little bigger size for me?" Seto nodded his head and innocently took the dress Mia offered.  
  
Seto went to the rack and got a bigger size, but instead of going straight back to Mia, he snuck out of the store and went to the candy store next door. He bought as much bubble gum, taffy, and melted carmel as he could carry and got to work filling certain parts of the dress with carmel. He then hid the bubble gum and taffy in the pockets of his shorts and went back into the store to take the carmel filled dress to Mia. Mia was showing off one of her dresses to Yami and waved Seto into the dressing room to put the dress with the others. Inside the dressing room, Seto got to work. He found her normal clothes she had come in wearing and filled the pockets with gum and her shoes with taffy. He slipped some leftover carmel down the sleeves of her jacket then left to sit next to Yami and watch the show. (o.O Evil Seto. He he!)  
  
Yami suppressed a yawn and watched lazily as Seto came to sit next to him. Mia left to the dressing room to try on and show him the next dress she was thinking of buying. He smiled as Seto cuddled up to his side and watched expectantly for something. He was amazed at how well Seto had been acting over the hour and noticed Seto had stopped glaring but was now wearing a huge impish grin. Yami started to wonder what the little Kaiba was up to when a scream came from the dressing room. Mia came bursting out of the dressing room yelling about her dress being all sticky. The store attendants came over and did their best to calm her down. In the end, she stopped when the said she could have everything free and Mia turned back around to go get dressed into her normal clothes. Yami looked at Seto suspiciously. Seto's grin had gotten even bigger and he was now more intent on listening for something.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" This scream was even louder then the last. Yami jumped up to see Mia walking out of the dressing room. Orange taffy was coming out of her shoes, pink bubblegum was gooing out of the pockets off her outfit and stuck to her hands and hair, and brown slimy carmel was dripping out down her arms and shirt. Seto burst into a fit of laughter and both of the two teens glared at him. "YOU!!!" Mia started to advance on Seto. He gave a squeal and ran behind Yami. "You! WheN I geT My haNds on YoU!!" Yami scooped up Seto and bolted out of the store. He kept running until he could no longer here Mia, then he stopped to catch his breath. They were in the mid-central garden of the mall. Yami dropped Seto and glared down at him. "Why did you do that? That was uncalled for and very bad!! It's straight to the corner when we get home!!!" Seto looked up at Yami and flinched as he yelled at him. Tears started to silently fall from his eyes and soft sobs racked his little body. "I'm sorry. Please don't be mad. *sniff* It's just, you're my babysitter, not hers. And we were shopping together. She was never invited and I just wanted to." Seto broke off there and started to cry silently. (awe, o.o poor Seto. 9-9)  
  
Yami's faced softened and he knelt down and pulled Seto into a hug. "It's alright. Don't cry. I didn't mean to get angry and yell. I'm very glad you did it but don't ever do something like that again." Seto nodded and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and buried his face into Yami's shoulder. Sighing, Yami picked Seto up and headed towards the parking lot to head home. In all the commotion, both had forgotten about Seto's new clothes.  
  
########################################################  
  
AnimeFan: Awe!!!! How Kawaii! Yami is defiantly getting a soft spot for Seto! ^-^  
  
Yami: Whatever. (avoids eye contact with people.)  
  
Seto: zzzzzz. (has fallen asleep in Yami's arms)  
  
AnimeFan: Awe!!!!! O-O oh, right. Next chapter.I have no idea what will happen but I know it'll have something to do with Bakura and Ryou. Oh, I think I know now. He he. I just thought of it!!! Next chapter, next day, new evilness and kawaii Seto stuff!  
  
Bakura and Ryou: O__O NOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
AnimeFan: ^-^  
  
Yami: (Reads her mind) Eeee!!! Yes! Finally! Wha.They what!! (glares at the two albinos)  
  
Bakura and Ryou: Help!! 


	5. Fourth day Seto's disappearance

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, the characters, or Seto. (Damn -.-)  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been brain dead from all the homework. I did read a fellow fanfic authors fic about Seto Kaiba getting stuck with a Chibi Yami. Let's just say, it is so much like my story it's almost screwy. O.o I highly recommend it though, if you like this fic. ^-^ Today, evilness will just become plain wacky as two unexpected albinos and a blonde find themselves treading deep, shark infested waters. (Figuratively speaking. Oh, new idea for a fic, muahahahaha.)  
  
########################################################  
  
Yugi looked up just in time to see a squealing Seto run past the living room, out of the door, and into the rainy night. Closely following in hot pursuit was a worn out Yami. "Seto-kun!! You come back here right now with my millennium puzzle!!" Yami shrugged at his hikari and ran out the door to continue chasing the little brunette. Yami had refused to let Seto eat any ice cream before going to bed and the little imp had snatched up the puzzle, refusing to hand it over until he got his ice cream. Yugi smiled to himself and returned to the model of a dark magician he had been working on for the shop.  
  
An hour later, a soaked Yami came back in carrying a giggling bundle of legs and squeals. Yugi watched as Yami disappeared up the stairs with Seto, then a few hours later silence filled the house. Putting the model up, he walked up the stairs and peaked into Yami's room. There, Yami was fast asleep with a sleeping Seto's arms wrapped possessively around him. Yugi smiled at the kawaii scene and wished he had a camera to capture the sight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Awe, so cute. ^-^ The next day-  
  
"Aa-aa-chooooo!!!" Yugi and Yami both sneezed at the exact same time. Both were completely miserable and sick. Because of Yami's little rampart chase through the cold, rainy night after Seto, he had caught a cold and being one soul, Yugi had caught it as well. Speaking of Seto, the little chibi seemed immune to sickness. He was currently starring up at Yami with big worried eyes. Yami glanced down at him and gave him a reassuring smile. Then he jerked away to produce yet another fit of sneezes.  
  
Yugi looked up at his Yami when the sneezes were over, "I'm afraid we won't be able to watch Seto with the two of us being sick like this." Yami looked up at Yugi startled and tried to hide the frown tugging at his lips. He really didn't want to leave Seto just because of a stupid cold. "Yami, can you think (aaaa---chooo!) of anyone that would watch him?" Yami grabbed a tissue and thought about the list he had worked up over the week so far. Let's see, there was Joey's sister Serenity, nah he didn't have the heart to leave Seto with her, there was Mia, then again she wants to kill him, there was Joey, no he was just as bad as Serenity. Yami looked down at Seto and frowned. Looks like there was only two people he could leave Seto with.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I wonder who the two are? ^o^  
  
Ding-dong. A stuffed up Yami stepped back to stand beside Yugi and Seto. There was several noises from inside the house and then the door creaked open. A shy, white haired boy peeked out the door and smiled when he saw Yami and Yugi. "Oh, hi guys." Yami smiled at him, "Ryou, can we come in and talk to your yami for a second?" Ryou glanced at them curiously, but stepped back and opened the door.  
  
Bakura was in the living room apparently peeved about last nights rain. The albino thief seemed to have a mysterious resentment towards water. He looked up and cocked an eyebrow as the Pharaoh strolled in, only pausing to momentarily sneeze. Yami gave him an innocent smile. He was going to have to do something he really didn't want to do. He was going to have to butter up the thief. "Hey Bakura! You're looking nice today." Bakura glared suspiciously at him. "Oh, hey! Is that a new sweater? That really looks good on yo-" Yami was interrupted as Bakura glared more at him and said, "What do you want that would mean that you have to try to flatter me." It wasn't a question, but a flat out statement.  
  
Yami sweat-dropped and forced down the blush creeping across his face, "Well, I was wondering if you could do me a favor. I'll do whatever you want me to do! Please!" Bakura slumped down farther into the armchair he was sitting in and smirked, "Anything?" Yami gulped and nodded his head furiously. Bakura's smirk turned into an evil grin, "You've got a favor." Yami wanted to punch him, but instead thanked him and left the house.  
  
Outside, it took some time for Yami to explain that Seto was to stay with the two boys until he and Yugi got better. After an hour where Seto made it clear that he wanted to stay with Yami, the little brunette finally gave in and waved good-bye to them as they left. Ryou coaxed him inside and into the living room. Bakura took one look at the brunette and yelled curses to Yami in Egyptian.  
  
After that was over. Ryou comforted his yami, and then turned to Seto, "Well, what do you want to do first?" Seto looked up at him and Ryou frowned as Seto's eyes started to water and his lip started to twitch. Then, with a gods shattering scream, "I WANT YAMI!!!!!!" Bakura cursed some more and covered his ears to block out the chibi's crying. "Oh! Please quit crying Seto! Yami can't watch you when he's sick!" Ryou continued to coax Seto but to no avail. The chibi continued to scream and cry his lungs out. Then, Ryou had an idea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~An hour later  
  
"You owe me big time, Ryou." Bakura was sitting on the floor cross-legged with his arms folded stubbornly, and a dark scowl turned towards his light. Ryou did his best to stifle a laugh, but this only resulted in a bunch of muffled giggles. Ryou had come up with a brilliant idea to keep Seto occupied enough till they figured out what to do with him. "But, Yami. That's starting to look good on you. At least he isn't cutting it." It, happened to be Bakura's hair. Ryou had come up with an ingenious idea, to let Seto play with Bakura's hair. The little brunette, after combing the thief's hair, had set himself to work braiding strands of hair. He had done nearly all of Bakura's hair in these braided strands and the albino thief had just sat there glaring at the wall. With the intensity of the glare, Ryou was surprised that it hadn't burnt a hole through it.  
  
Seto scolded at Bakura for moving then went back to the braiding. Bakura mentally thanked Ra for the boy using rubber bands instead of ribbons. Ryou was so going to pay for this. Bakura smiled and licked his lips at the thought. Look out little koi, he thought to himself. Then, an idea hit the thief almost as hard as a bat on a ball, "Hey Ryou. Why don't we call Joey and ask for his help?" Ryou looked at his yami. Bakura rolled his eyes, "Come on Ryou, think! Joey Wheeler! Ryou, what was one of the few things that amused Seto when he was a teenager?" Ryou blinked and then realized what his darker half was getting at. Smiling, he turned to grab the phone and dial Joey's number.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Another hour later  
  
The doorbell sounded and Ryou stood up to get the door. Joey stood there and saluted Ryou when the door opened, "Yo! I got a call abou' the need for someone ta handle a mini Kaiba!" (Oh! Joey has no idea what he's getting himself into. ^-^) Ryou smiled and motioned him to come in. Joey obliged and as he entered a very peeved looking Bakura with thousands of braids greeted Ryou and him. "Holy cow, Bakura! Wha happened ta your hair?" Bakura scowled and stormed off. Ryou sighed and gave Joey a sympathetic look, "Yami got sick so we're stuck babysitting Chibi Seto. Of course, Seto didn't want to leave Yami so we bribed him to stop crying by letting him play with Bakura's hair. You know that Bakura wasn't to happy with how you just spoke to him, like he didn't mean anything to you."  
  
Joey blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his head, "Ya, well. He knows that's a silly thing ta think. Could ya go bring him back so I can apologize for the warm welcome? I'll see wha I can do with Seto." Ryou smiled and gave the blonde a quick hug before running off after Bakura. Joey walked into the living room and smiled when he saw a familiar set of blue eyes look up at him. Seto gave a squeal when he saw Joey walk in.  
  
"So, ya torment Yami ta sickness an now you're here ta torment my two white haired koi's." Joey walked over and took the brush from Seto. After putting it away he sat down and looked the brunette eye to eye. Seto smiled up at him, "Puppy!! Puppy!!" Joey, who had been leaning over, lost his balance and fell off the couch. This extracted several high-pitched giggles from Seto. "Wha do ya mean PUPPY!!" Joey jumped up and stood in a fighting stance. This was obviously the wrong move, cause Seto shrieked in terror and started to cry. "Ah! No, don't cry! Um, look. Puppy! He he." Joey got down on his knees and started acting like a dog. Seto immediately quit crying and started laughing and clapping.  
  
Just then Ryou and Bakura walked in front of the door to the living room and both stopped dead in their tracks. Before them, Joey was pretending to scratch at fleas and Seto was jumping up and down laughing for all the world's worth. Bakura turned his head towards his light with a smile playing across his face, "Told you we were going to need that video camera. Hand it over quick!" Ryou smiled and gave his dark the video camera. Bakura switched it on and starting taping the living room event. After a good thirty minutes worth of footage, Bakura turned it off and motioned for his light to hide that tape. He knew Seto would love to have a copy of it once he was normal again.  
  
Joey was currently giving Seto a ride around the room, doggyback style (Like piggyback style only on his hands and feet with Seto sitting on his back. ^-^) Joey nearly wet himself in surprise when Bakura's voice announced their return, "Well, well. Joey we had no idea you were so good with kids." Joey jumped up onto his feet with Seto hanging around his neck, "Bakura, Ryou, hi. How long have you two been standing there?" Bakura smiled and gazed at Joey innocently, "Long enough to see you show more affection to that little brat then you've shown me today." Joey sighed and didn't even bother to hide the blush on his face. He had been caught, red- pawed. Joey set Seto down on the ground and smiled at the two albinos, "Well, I can make up for that. There's a big Fair being held over at the park. How would the three of you all like to join me." Bakura frowned and commented on Fair's being childish (hiding his excitement), Ryou jumped up and down in delight, and Seto squealed hyperly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Follow the yellow brick rode, to the Fair we go, la la la ^-^  
  
"Wow! This is, ok." Bakura did his best to sound unenthusiastic but failed to hide his delight and awe. Joey smiled and put one arm each around the two albino's waists. He turned his attentions down on Seto, who was staring at the Fair games with big greedy eyes. "He he. Ya wanna go play the game's Seto?" Seto looked up at him with big greedy blue eyes. "Ha! Ya do know those things are rigged?" So Joey, Bakura, Ryou, and Seto went first to the games. Unfortunately every game they played, Seto lost and this caused him to start sniffling adorably. The attendants at the game stands were so moved by the kawaii little boy that they would give him candy, free prizes, or let him win purposely.  
  
Joey looked down at Seto who was happily licking an ice-cream cone, "Well, ya sure can't win em'. But that doesn't stop ya from getting the prizes." Seto gave Joey a big smile and returned to licking the dripping cone. Bakura whispered about Joey paying more attention to the kid then him in Joey's ear and Joey stuck his tongue out playfully.  
  
They went next to the rides and after about three, Ryou had decided he had had about enough of them. Bakura on the other hand, was ecstatic about the rush he was getting from the down drops in the rides and rode a good five more till Joey put his foot down and called it a day. They all sat at one of the food stands and ate some late dinner. Now, during this whole day, Bakura had become very cross with Joey for not paying any attention to him. Besides the fact that he was feeling sort of giddy from all the adrenaline, he made a point of letting Joey know his displeasure by completely ignoring him when Joey turned to talk to him.  
  
Joey frowned at this and snaked his arm around Bakura's waist, pulling the reluctant thief close to him. (Ok, people. I told you in the beginning that this fic had a twist of yaoi in it so don't complain about this or any other scene.) Bakura turned to cuss the blonde out but whatever he was about to say was muffled by Joey's mouth capturing his own. Ryou smiled and watched as Joey and Bakura fought over dominance. The three were so busy, neither of them noticed Seto slipping out of his seat and running back towards the game area.  
  
Seto read each sign as he walked along the path. He wanted to find a game that he could win, so he could win something for Yami since Yami couldn't come cause he was sick. Seto's little eyes locked onto a sign to a stall he hadn't seen before. 'Duel Island' Seto smiled and ran past the curtains and into the stall. Inside, a figure was sitting behind the table, shuffling a deck of duel cards. The figure was to busy gloating over his evil plan to capture Yami and the millennium puzzle to notice Seto's entrance.  
  
Seto crawled up onto the seat and looked over expectantly at the cloaked figure. The mysterious person noticed him this time. Strange, he looks exactly like Seto Kaiba, only smaller. The figure quit shuffling his cards and smiled at the chibi, "Your name, please." Seto jumped at the sudden response and smiled brightly, "Seto Kaiba! I wanna play! What kinda prizes you have?" The man couldn't believe what he had just heard. This little brat, Seto Kaiba. Hmm, his mysterious golden trinket told him it was true. Well, it wasn't Yami, but he could get sweet revenge against Kaiba and make the day worth it.  
  
"Why, I just so happen to have one last stuffed blue eyes white dragon doll." Seto's eyes went big when he heard about the toy and he stuck out his lower lip, "Please let me play! I want it!" The figure smiled to himself, "Do you have cards? If you do, then, here are the rules. We each shuffle our deck of cards and draw three. We add up the attack points and defense points. Whoever has the strongest total attack power wins, but if the defense is higher than the attack, the two players must discard the three they have and draw three more till one of them wins." Seto rubbed his little head and did his best to understand the rules. The man sighed and explained it again, only a little more slowly.  
  
"Now let us begin." The man drew three cards and smiled to himself. He placed them down so the chibi could see them; a Toon Alligator (Attack 900, defense 1500), a Toon Bunny (Attack 1500, defense 1000), and a Summoned Skull (Attack 2300, defense 1500). (By the way, the authoress has no idea if the Toon Bunny exists or if the attack and defense numbers are right so bare with her.) All three cards equaled a total of 4700 attack and 4000 defense points. Seto shuffled his deck and drew three cards as well. He then smiled sweetly and placed them down in front of him; a Baby Saggi the Dark Clown (attack 1300, defense 3000), a Baby Seiyaryu (attack 1500, defense 2300), and a Blue Eyes Baby Dragon (attack 2900, defense 2600). All three cards equaled a total of 5700 attack and 7900 defense points. (notice they are all chibi's! ^-^)  
  
"Well, my, my. So you've won. Impressive, now follow me and I'll take you to the back so you can choose your prize." Seto squealed with glee and followed the man, not thinking twice. In the back room, Seto ran and snatched up the stuffed blue eyes white dragon doll. Smiling he turned to leave. "And where do you think you're going?" Seto frowned as the man stepped in his way and blocked the exit. He then found himself being pushed into a cage in the room and the man pulled his cloak off revealing his identity to be none other than Pegasus! "You can't leave, we have some business to attend to."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Ooooo. What about Bakura, Ryou, and Joey? O.o  
  
Joey finally released Bakura from his hold and smiled at the thief. Bakura scowled at him and then cuddled up to him happily. Joey glanced over and pulled Ryou next to him. "Well, are the two of you both happy now!?" Bakura and Ryou both smiled and nodded. Joey grinned and turned to look over at Seto who had been unusually quiet the past few minutes. "HOLY MOTHER OF- WHERE IS SETO!!!" Bakura and Ryou both jumped as Joey bolted to his feet. It took a minute for their minds to register Joey's words, but they soon were joining Joey in calling for Seto. After an hour of fruitless searching, Bakura turned and frowned at the other two boys, "This doesn't look good. So, who's going to tell Yami that we lost Seto?"  
  
##########################################################  
  
AnimeFan: Yeah!! ^-^ Finally, the sort of unimportant plot has shown itself! He he!  
  
Seto: Help me!! Wahh!!! Bad fat-butt Peggy!  
  
Pegasus: I do not have a fat butt and don't call me Peggy!!!!  
  
Joey: He he. Bakura and Ryou are the one's in trouble. Not me. Seto was their responsibility!! Muahahahaha!!  
  
Bakura: **glare** Our fault!! Who was the one sucking on my face!!  
  
Joey: **blush** You were playing mad at me!  
  
(The two continue their fight while the rest of us get on with life.)  
  
AnimeFan: Next chapter, Joey is forced to explain things to Yami and Pegasus discovers how big of a mistake he's made! He he he, Muahahahahaha!!  
  
Seto: (huggles Blue Eyes White Dragon doll) Last things. Sorry Funny Bunny, but AnimeFan hasn't read your fic, Chibi Games, so if this fic seems a lot like yours that is entirely coincidental. But she would like to read it! ^- ^ Bye bye now! 


	6. Fifth Day A little art

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh; does anybody even read this part of the fic?  
  
A/N: He he! I'm so glad you all love the fic so far. For some of you who don't know, the sequel to my story Silent Tears is out; it's called Forgotten Sorrows. Anywho, today is pure chaos for two albinos, one blonde, and one silver-haired B-hole. ^-^ I hate Pegasus; ever since he sealed Seto's soul away in the show on TV I've hated him. So there is a lot of Pegasus bashing in this fic. Sorry, but it's a little too late for Tea- bashing. I'll have to do that some other time. I have a challenge for authors and authoresses out there! Those of you who write any Yami/Seto, Yugi/Seto, Yugi/Seto/Yami, or Ryou/Bakura fics, I challenge you to finish them!! I so hate reading an excellent fic and the writer just stops writing them. Come on people! I have at the least 6 or 7 fics out there and I'm doing everything I can to finish them! You can do it, I have faith in you! By the way, DEATH TO ALL SETO/TEA FICS!!! I hate TEA!!!!! I love SETO!!! So stop putting them together pplz!!!! @___@  
  
#########################################################  
  
Ring-Ring. Ring-Ring. Click.  
  
"Um, h-hello?"  
  
"Joey? Is that you? Why are you over at Ryou and Bakura's place?"  
  
"OH! Y-Yami! What a great surprise ta h-hear from ya."  
  
"O-k. Well anyway, me and Yugi have gotten better so you guys can bring Seto back over."  
  
"Um, sure Yami. I'd l-love ta do that. Err, we'll be right over!"  
  
"Ok then, bye." Yami hung the phone up and stared at it for a while. Joey had sure sounded strange on the phone. He hoped they hadn't done anything to intense with Seto over there. Creeping past Yugi's room, Yami snuck down the stairs and into the living room to wait for the boy's arrival. He had actually lied, him and Yugi weren't completely healthy, but Yami missed the little brunette dearly even though this revelation had surprised him. He couldn't help it, at first he just wanted to kill the chibi but now he couldn't live a day without seeing those blue-eyes staring at him innocently. Damnit, he was going soft on his rival. Oh well. (animefan: ^- ^)  
  
A soft, hesitant knock on the front door made Yami jump out of his skin. He quickly covered the distance between him and the door. Unlocking the latches, he flung the door open to see a reluctant looking blonde with two white haired boys cowering behind him. Yami ushered them in and looked around expecting Seto to glomp him as usual. Only then did he notice the pale look on the other three's faces.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Oh, they're in trouble. What about Peggy-boy? ^-^  
  
Seto whimpered as his head hit the ceiling of the cage he was in. He had no idea where that man was taking him because Pegasus had covered his cage with a blanket or something. Hugging furiously to the doll, he wished it was Yami. Yeah, If Yami were here that bad man would pay dearly. Seto thought about this a little more and couldn't help but smile as a plan formed in his little mind. He'd make Pegasus scream like Mai had. He he.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Seto was jolted out of a little nap (awe! Chibi Seto half-asleep! ^-^) when the blanket was removed from his cage. His blue eyes widened as he saw that he was on some sort of cruise ship. They shifted over to the tall man in front of him. Pegasus smiled crudely at him and undid the latch to the cage. Seto crawled out on his hands and knees, still clinging to the stuffed dragon. He had named it Yami because he missed Yami.  
  
"Welcome to my cruise ship, Kaiba-boy. We'll soon be arriving at Duelist Kingdom so don't try to escape. You'll only drown." Pegasus gave him a mock frown and left to probably drink some more wine. (It's wine I tell you! WINE! Muahahaha!!) Seto walked over to the side and peered into the green- blue waters. Ok, he'll accept Pegasus's welcoming and soon his farewell. He he. Seto glanced around him and saw exactly what he needed. Up on a barrel, Pegasus had left his most precious possession, his comic book. Seto smiled demonically and grabbed the book. Now all he needed was some crayons.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ooooo, evil chibi Seto alert! ^-^  
  
"Um, Yami. I think ya need ta sit down before we, err, I explain." Joey motioned for Yami to sit on the couch. Yami glared at him dangerously but obliged. Joey looked back for reassurance, but frowned when Bakura returned to his soul room and Ryou excused himself to the bathroom. The blonde gave Yami a nervous chuckle and rubbed his hands together. Then carefully, though rather quickly, he told Yami everything. (except the part about him acting like a dog. ^-^) "So ya see, Yami. We don't know where Seto is."  
  
Yami had been quietly sitting, listening to Joey's every word with an unnerving calmness. When Joey had finished he leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. Joey hesitantly shifted in his position and waited for some kind of response from the pharaoh. Finally, Yami stood up and coolly walked past him towards the bathroom. When he was just outside of the door, Yami took a deep breathe a yelled his heart out, "BAKURA YOU SNAKE BITTEN THIEF!!! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, COME ON OUT OF THERE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ew, poor Bakura. Lol. What about Seto?  
  
"How much is that Joey, in the window? The Joey with the waggling tail. How much is that Joey, in the window? Hm hm dee dee do la laa." Seto stopped singing to examine his masterpiece. A chibi smirk crossed his face and Seto pulled out a pink crayon to put in some last finishing touches. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" A cry near by caused the little brunette's eyes to shift upward. Pegasus was running towards him with a look of pure horror. Seto quickly adopted an innocent look and smiled sweetly up at his capture. "I make the book all pretty!" Seto giggled and handed Pegasus the graffitied comic book. All the pictures had been scribbled on and Seto had drawn Pegasus's face on the dog policeman's butt.  
  
Pegasus gritted his teeth and lunged to strangle the brunette. Seto squealed rather happily and took off running through the halls of the ship, laughing. Pegasus sprinted after him in vein effort to catch him and throw him over the side of the ship. After several hours, Pegasus dragged his feet on the ground as he slumped into the couch of his cabin. That kid was annoyingly fast for his age. It was a good thing they'd be at the duelist kingdom soon. Pegasus motioned to his helper, Kimo, "Send a message to the boy, Yami Motou, that if he ever wishes to see his rival again, to come to Duelist Kingdom and bring his millennium puzzle as well. Also tell him to be quick getting to the island, if he wishes to rescue his LIVING rival." Kimo nodded his head and left to send the message. As for Pegasus, he whined over his ruined comic book then laid down and fell asleep. Unknown to him, Seto was peeping through a crack in the door, an evil smile gracing his lips. Pegasus had no idea that Seto's fun wasn't yet over with.  
  
#########################################################  
  
AnimeFan: ^o^ Muahahaha!! If one seeks revenge, all they shall receive in turn is revenge! We love you Chibi Seto!!  
  
Chibi Seto: ^-^ (huggles blue eyes white dragon doll)  
  
Yami: She cut off on my scene with the Bakura's and Joey because this fic isn't rated for violence. He he. ^-^  
  
Joey: What was Seto singing a while ago?  
  
Chibi Seto: I was singing my reversion of 'How much is that doggy in the window.'  
  
Joey: Oh, WHAT!!!  
  
AnimeFan: Come, Seto! Let us sing a reversion of Bingo!  
  
AnimeFan and Chibi Seto: 'There was a farmer who had a dog and Joey was his namo! J-O-E-Y, J-O-E-Y, J-O-E-Y, and Joey was his namo!!'  
  
Joey: AARRRGGGGG!!!!! SHU-UP!!!!!  
  
Yami: Next chapter will be up soon. As soon as they stop torturing Joey. ^- ^' (joins in singing)  
  
Joey: QUIT IT!!!!! 


	7. Sixth day Dye and Eye

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh, nope. Actually let me think about that, nope, definitely nope.  
  
A/N: Muahahahaha! The sixth day is all about Pegasus bashing! (people in the background cheer and applaud) We also draw near to the last chapter. The seventh day will be the last chapter, so. Boo hoo. -__-' I'm sure we'll all miss Chibi Seto. Bye the way, is it true that Fanfiction.net has named all blooper fics, lists? Does that mean I have to delete my blooper fic? Please someone tell me if it's true or not in their review!  
  
#######################################################  
  
A dark figure could be seen, dragging three other dark figures on the ground as they all neared the airport. Just ahead was their target, a four- person helicopter. When they finally neared the helicopter, one of the people who had been dragged along frowned, "Ok, so we got this far. Now who exactly knows how to work these things?" All of the figures sweat-dropped. The person that had spoken turned to one of the other figures, "Joey? I don't expect me or Yami to know so, do you?" Joey stared back at the figure, "Do I look like a genius to you Bakura! Ask Ryou!" Joey and Bakura both turned towards the third figure that had also been dragged, "Why are you all looking at me!? I still don't think stealing an airplane is a smart thing to do."  
  
The forth figure who had been dragging Bakura, Ryou, and Joey turned back to them and scolded, "I'll fly the damn thing! Get in before we're seen!" Bakura turned and frowned at the figure, "I doubt you could fly this thing any better then me, Yami." Yami kicked Bakura in the shin and grabbed a fist-full of his shirt, "You want to repeat that, thief! Get in the blasted helicopter or so help me Ra!" Bakura, Ryou, and Joey jumped into the helicopter before Yami could bite their heads off. Yami smile appreciatively and got into the drivers seat. "Ok! Now, which one is the go button?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ O.o I pity them all.  
  
Seto searched through the storage compartment and scowled. They had loads of useless junk like extra rudder parts for the ship, food, water, and a G.S. navigational system but nowhere did they have some hair dye. Seto frowned and decided the scissors and glue would just have to do for now. Taking them, the little chibi crept into the room where Pegasus was sound asleep in bed. Picking up some of the man's silver hair, Seto grinned demonically and got to work.  
  
~~~~~~~~The next morning..  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!! WHERE IS HE! WHERE IS THAT LITTLE DEMON!!" Seto curled up under the cabin bed and struggled to keep from laughing. "WHERE IS HE!! KIMO! FIND THAT LITTLE BRAT RIGHT NOW!!!" Pegasus whimpered as he looked into the mirror, his beautiful hair, ruined! (just for you all to know. Pegasus new hair closely resembles a silver Kiribo. ^-^) Seto smiled happily to himself and waited. Hours passed with no sign of him and Pegasus began to calm down a little now that the initial shock of it was over. Seto listened and when everything was quiet he crawled out from under the bed to look around. "Ah hah! There you are!" Seto was grabbed from behind by Pegasus and he started to kick and scream.  
  
"Don't worry you little demon. When this is all over I'll kill you but for now I need you as bait." Seto stopped struggling and smiled under Pegasus' hand. Oh Pegasus, if you only knew what was good for you you'd kill me now. He he he. The boat finally docked at the Duelist Kingdom Island and Pegasus, Seto, Kimo, and several other guards headed towards the castle. As they walked, Seto dropped his Yami. (the BEWD doll, remember?) He struggled and kicked and screamed but they refused to let him go back to get it. With a single tear trickling down his cheek, Seto watched as the doll got farther and farther away.  
  
~~~~~~~Oh! Meany Peggy!  
  
"Ahhh!!!! Holy Ra! I'm gonna be sick!!!" With one last scream, Bakura felt the whole helicopter shake with a thud. Then nothing moved and Yami looked down at the pale-faced thief, "See. I told you I could fly it." Bakura, Ryou, and Joey all exchanged glances and piled out of the helicopter in panicked flight. Yami, with a strange air of calmness for someone who had just flown like a blind cat with leaves for wings, climbed out of the helicopter and frowned at the pale-faced, shaken boys all kissing the ground. "Awe, come on you guys! I didn't do that bad did I? Ok, the part where we almost crashed into that building was a little nerve racking, and I guess the part where we nearly crashed into the sea, ok and maybe the part where I thought I could fly it without hands. Fine, if you ask me I did a great job and we're here on the island in one piece, aren't we!?"  
  
Joey looked up and did his best to smile, "I'm not to sure about the in-one- piece part but we are at the island." Yami scowled and turned to survey the land. Something on the ground reflected the light, though rather badly, but it did enough to attract Yami's attention. Walking over to the object, Yami found it to be a stuffed blue eyes white dragon doll. Ryou, Joey, and Bakura all looked at the tracks on the ground leading towards the castle. They were still fresh. Yami was still looking at the doll. He felt a strong connection from this doll that seemed to be with Seto. Yami knew the doll was the little chibi's and he was in fact in the castle as Pegasus' goon had told them.  
  
"Don't worry Seto. Yami's coming, you'll soon be safe with me again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Awe, such cute feelings shared here. ^-^  
  
"Ahhhh! You little bas- come back here with that millennium eye! I don't know how you got it out of my body but when I catch you!!" Pegasus ran after Seto for the fifth time that afternoon. This time the chibi had stolen Pegasus' millennium eye (Don't ask how he got it out.) and had been playing with it. The outcome of it was Kimo and two other guards getting sealed inside of cards. As always when Seto is being chased, the chibi squealed and laughed and somehow out ran everyone in the castle with limitless energy.  
  
When Seto was sure that he had gained enough distance from Pegasus, he ran out into the balcony. To Pegasus' horror, the brat threw the millennium eye as hard as he could, sending it hurtling into the ocean below. Pegasus ran to the balcony edge and watched helplessly as the eye sunk to the bottom of the ocean floor. He turned and glared angrily at the chibi who looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes. Pegasus had hated Seto with passion when he was a teenager, but now that could have been love compared to the anger Pegasus was seething now.  
  
Seto sensed trouble and ran into the room to curl up in bed and fall asleep miraculously fast. Pegasus hovered in the room for a second, struggling with the urge to strangle the little devil or leave him be and wait till he had him and Yami. Finally he left and ordered some of his men to go out and dive for the lost millennium item. After the dive-party was out and searching, Pegasus sat down at his table with Gondola cheese (is that the type he likes?) and some wine. (Wine! I tell you, it's wine!! @_@)  
  
Swirling the liquid in the glass, Pegasus welcomed the quiet. Raising the glass to his lips, Pegasus sipped at the wine and immediately spit it out. "What the f-" Pegasus paused and studied the liquid in the cup. He became wary that the stuff in his cup wasn't just wine. In fact, it tasted almost like peroxide. Pegasus' eyes widened as he saw the little figure peeping through the door trying to suppress its demonic giggles. "Seto!!!!!!!!"  
  
#########################################################  
  
AnimeFan: I'm so honored that you people out there will practically demand my chapters! Here it was. There is still one more Pegasus bashing to come before happy reunions and a secret about the potion revealed.  
  
Chibi Seto: He he! That's what meany Peggy-boy gets for making me leave my Yami behind on the ground.  
  
AnimeFan: But Seto, that was so the real Yami could find it. It's all part of the cute little ending. ^-^  
  
Chibi Seto: ^-^ Me no be chibi any more!  
  
AnimeFan: Wahh!!! We'll miss you! (huggles Seto)  
  
Chibi Seto: **sniff** Next chapter. Yami rescues me, happiness and peace is returned, and the potions purpose has been fulfilled. See next chapter, The End to the Beginning. 


	8. The End to the Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, you've all probably stopped reading this around the second chapter.  
  
A/N: This is it. The final chapter. The end of Chibi Seto, or you think. He he, I love chibi Seto so much that I've decided to have him help me with my other fic a/n commentaries. (Chibi Seto fans in the back cheer) This chapter has a tiny bit more Pegasus bashing, but it's pretty much the finally. It may turn out a pretty long chapter. I'm determined to make this the last one because I have my other fics to finish. In the end, I have my will, so make sure to read it before you press that GoBack button at the top of your screen. ^-^  
  
########################################################  
  
"Yami! We've been following this trail since sundown. Can't we stop ta sleep?" Yami whirled around to lock a death glare at Joey, "No! We're not stopping till Seto is safe in my arms, you hear me!!" Joey backed away and hid behind Ryou. Bakura smirked at the pharaoh, "Well, well. Such concern for your rival. You'd think you wouldn't give a rat's arse if he died or hurt himself." Yami ignored the thief's taunting and continued on the trail. He knew he was acting really foolish, Bakura was right. Seto was his rival, but.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Quick flashback (warning tear-jerker)  
  
"I don't wanna stay with them!! I want you, Yami!!" Seto hugged himself as tears streamed down his little face. Yami looked down at him and felt his heart rip in two. He looked so miserable at the thought of Yami leaving. "You hate me. You always hated me, and you'll continue to." Seto whispered, but to loudly cause the pharaoh heard it. Yami's pride shattered as his heart took over and the game king fell to his knees to pull the little chibi into a hug.  
  
Yami felt tears fall from his own eyes and he hugged Seto harder, more for his own comfort then the brunette's. Seto continued though, "You've always hated me, from the first time, and when I grow up you'll hate me." Yami gasped as the meaning of the boy's words hit him. When Seto was grown up, he had always shown nothing but hate for the brunette. That wasn't how he felt though, it wasn't at all. "No! Seto that's wrong. I don't hate you, I never did. I never did, and when I get better enough to watch you, I'll come back. I will be back for you, I promise!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~End flashback (tissue anyone?)  
  
"I promised I'd come back for you, Seto. And I will!" Yami squeezed the blue eyes white dragon doll close to his chest and walked on towards the castle entrance. Joey, Ryou, and Bakura where all oblivious to Yami's muttering and trudged along behind him. A high-pitched scream came from the direction of the castle, and exchanging glances, the four boys took off in a sprint towards the scream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the castle  
  
Seto covered his ears to block out the horrendous screaming. It was hard though, he was struggling to stay sitting with all the giggles erupting from within. The funny thing was Pegasus running around in the ballroom sized entrance room with a giant Blue Eyes Baby Dragon chasing after him. If anyone wondered, the little brunette had found the illusion control room. He had then proceeded to "play" with the wiring and had somehow made the illusion so realistic, that it was real.  
  
Pegasus let out another girly scream as the Blue Eyes Baby Dragon used its Baby Lightening Breath on him again. Seto let out another ecstatic fit of laughter as Pegasus squealed for his mommy. Suddenly, the sparks on the wire's caused the rubber and wire to melt together and this caused the system to be shut off. The Blue Eyes Baby Dragon vanished and a severally unnerved Pegasus got back on to his feet.  
  
Not even bothering to do anything to the brat, Pegasus turned and ran as fast as he could to his chambers. He burst into his room and slammed the door immediately shut behind him. "Thank the gods!! Peace at last." Brushing the sweat from his forehead, Pegasus laid back into his couch and closed his eyes. He was desperate for some time of quiet, peace, and no Chibi Seto. "What cha doing?" Pegasus grumbled angrily, "Resting." "Why?" "Because I'm tired." "Why?" "Because of the little brat, Seto Kaiba." Why?" "Because I kidnapped him and he doesn't seem to understand that." "But if you kidnapped him, then wouldn't your stress be all your fault?" "Putting it that way, yes." "So then why?" "Why what?" "I asked you!"  
  
Pegasus opened his eyes to tell the guard off and stopped short as his eyes rested on blue eyes. Seto was leaning over the couch with a huge grin playing on his angelic face. Pegasus' face twisted in horror at the sight of the miniature Kaiba leaning over him. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Muahahahahaha!! ^o^  
  
The scream came again, this time louder then any of the others. Yami stood in front of the entrance door and watched as Ryou, Bakura, and Joey struggled to pry the door open. Tapping his foot impatiently, Yami scowled at them to hurry. The second scream to follow was enough for Yami to throw the three boys aside and aim a well-charged beam of shadow magic at the door. A huge explosion followed the second scream, as the boys walked through the recently new hole where the door had been.  
  
In front of them was a scene to make history books. Pegasus was running around in circles screaming for all his worth. Chibi Seto stood to the side watching him with a demonic smile. Yami walked in and coughed to get the silver-haired man's attention. Pegasus stopped running and screaming and turned to look at him. With a joyous cry, he threw himself at Yami's feet and kissed the pharaoh's boots. "Oh! Thank you, thank you!! Please, take him away! GET HIM AS FAR AWAY FROM ME AS POSSIBLE!!!"  
  
Yami blinked for one confusing moment but was knocked back to his senses as Seto glomped him happily. "Yami!!" Yami cried happily and hugged the brunette as close to him as possible, "Seto!! I'm so glad you're ok! I was so worried!" Seto hugged Yami harder and whispered into the older boys ear, "You kept your promise. You came for me." Yami looked at him and smiled. He then hugged Seto some more before pulling away to glare down at Pegasus.  
  
"Pegasus! It was bad enough taking Yugi's grandfather's soul, but kidnapping my Seto. I let you off easily last time, but this time is your last." Yami focused his power and started chanting the spell that would rid their lives of Pegasus. A tug on his jacket pulled Yami out of his concentrated spell. Seto was looking up at him with those huge blue eyes, "Leave him alone Yami. He's just a poor old man with no mommy or Yami Motou to love him." Yami blinked and smiled. Stinking his tongue out at Pegasus, he scooped Seto up and left the castle. "Um, Yami? You're not, um, planning to fly the helicopter again. Are ya?" "Of course I am, Joey. I'm starting to get the hang of it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back in Tokyo, outside of Turtle Game Shop  
  
Yami cuddled the tiny brunette in his arms as he turned to face the other three boys. "Well, that went well. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to put Seto to bed." Bakura glared at the pharaoh, "Hey! You still owe me a favor, pharaoh!" Yami cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked, "Oh, I do, do I!? Who was entrusted to keep Seto safe till I got better?" "Um, well." "And who lost him at the fair?" "Well, I." Yami nodded approvingly at Bakura's stuttering, "I've already repaid your favor. I spared you your life! Now, goodnight to you all."  
  
With that Yami turned and left, but just before the door closed behind him he heard Ryou say, "Does he realize tonight is the seventh night? Seto's week of chibiness is supposed to be over this midnight." Yami stood there in the shop room and held the sleeping Seto close to him. In his right hand was the stuffed blue eyes white dragon. Yami remained standing like that for some time before turning and walking up the stairs to the living room. Yugi was sprawled out on the couch with some movies and popcorn all over the floor. Yami smiled when he noticed the phone in Yugi's hands. Yugi must have been waiting for him to call and explain where he had disappeared too.  
  
He didn't really feel like waking Yugi up though, so he headed up the stairs to his bedroom. Yami crawled into bed and pulled the covers over both him and Seto. He then placed the stuffed dragon to Seto's side and cradled the little boy in his arms. When he wakes up tomorrow, Seto would no doubt be gone. Then everything would be like before. Seto would hate him, and he would hate Seto in return. No more ice cream, laughs, hugs, or even seeing those blue eyes shimmering at him. Yami buried his face into the brunette's hair and allowed one tear to fall into the silky tresses.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12:05 a.m., Yami's bedroom  
  
Seto smiled to himself. So warm, what was that warmth? Opening his eyes, he found himself cuddled up in the arms of the last person he would expect to wake up next to, Yami Motou. Pulling himself into a sitting position, he looked around the room and tried to remember how he had gotten here. "So you're awake, finally." Seto glanced over to a dark corner of Yami's room. A figure stood there in the shadows, leaning against the wall. Seto nodded and looked down at the sleeping Yami. He looked so serene and beautiful. Seto felt his hand graze something to his left and he grabbed a hold of it. It was a stuffed blue eyes white dragon doll. Suddenly, his memories of the last week came back to him and Seto smiled and cuddled the doll.  
  
"He came for me, Bakura. Like he promised." Bakura pulled himself away from the wall and sat down on the chair at Yami's work desk. Seto smiled up at his friend, "Bakura, you're an idiot. I asked you to help me win Yami's heart, not turn me into a five-year old chibi." Bakura smiled and stifled a laugh, "I said I'd get Yami to love you. I never said how. Besides, you must admit, the chibi thing was brilliant. You won Yami's love, got revenge on Pegasus, and ate all the ice cream you could ever want to." Seto smiled a little more before lying down and cuddling back up next to Yami, "Don't forget, I got Joey to admit to being a dog as well." Bakura let out a quiet laugh and pulled a tape out of his jacket, "Speaking of that, I taped it for you. Don't tell Joey that I taped it. I love him, but he can be so stupidly cute at times." Seto smiled and gestured for Bakura to put the tape in his coat, which had magically appeared on him along with his normal clothes. Bakura obliged and put the tape in one of the pockets, "Well. I'd better get going. Thanks for helping me win Joey's heart, Seto. Now we're both even." With that, Seto watched Bakura leave then he wrapped his arms around Yami and pulled the pharaoh close to him before falling back into a peaceful sleep.  
  
#########################################################  
  
AnimeFan: Ta daa!!!! The end of The Chibi Files!  
  
Seto: Well, that was an excellent ending. As expected for such a beautiful, smart, talented authoress like AnimeFan.  
  
AnimeFan: Thank you, Seto dear! ^-^ (huggles the normal Seto)  
  
Seto: ^-^  
  
Joey: Back ta normal, but still a big suck-up.  
  
(A time machine appears and the doors open. Lots of smoke billows out and a small figure jumps out.)  
  
Chibi Seto: I'M BACK!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: YEAH!!!! CHIBI SETO!!!! ^-^  
  
Pegasus: Nooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs away screaming like a girl)  
  
Yami: (snickers at Pegasus) Now I have Seto and Chibi Seto! ^-^  
  
Chibi Seto and Seto: ^-^  
  
AnimeFan: Please people! Now, the Yugioh cast that was in this fic will speak their will.  
  
Chibi Seto: Me first! I'd like to give a big chibi hug to all reviewers and leave my BEWD doll Yami, to Yami!  
  
Yami: ^-^ Thanks! My turn! I'd like to leave my leather jacket to any reviewer that catches it! (lots of reviewers lunge as he throws his leather jacket into the crowd)  
  
Seto: Um, since I have school and I can't watch the chibi me, I'll give Pegasus weekday-babysitting duties.  
  
Chibi Seto: Yeah!!!  
  
Pegasus: Nooooo!!!!!!! THE HORROR!!!!!! (runs and jumps into the ocean and swims to London, England to get away)  
  
Yugi: I'd like to leave the mess I made on the floor to my grandfather to clean up. He he.  
  
Joey: I'd like to leave my sympathies ta Pegasus. Good luck, man.  
  
Mai: I'd like to leave a good knuckle sandwich to Chibi Seto but the fan girls won't let me so I'll just give Tea my caramel coated outfit.  
  
Tea: Um, thanks. I guess.  
  
Bakura: I'd like to give out free chibi-potions to everyone! Have a chibi- wonderful day!!  
  
Ryou: Oh! (takes one of the potions and accidentally spills it all over himself) POOF! (A chibi version of Ryou is now standing with the cast)  
  
Everyone all over the world: O.O Awe!!! HOW KAWAII!!!!!  
  
Chibi Seto: Yeah! I have a new playmate!! ^-^  
  
Chibi Ryou: ^-^ 


End file.
